


it's none of your business!

by smokaphobia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: abt mike getting a septum piercing, also yes title is from kiwi by harry styles, jane makes an appearance at the beginning but that's it, mike's abt 16 in this, rated T for like one swear word, this is inspired by a post on tumblr, to rebel against his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokaphobia/pseuds/smokaphobia
Summary: mike gets a septum piercing to mess with his parents





	it's none of your business!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this was inspired by a post on tumblr by paladinscleric: "mike wheeler getting his septum pierced solely so that when he inevitably ends up fighting with ted again he can shout mid-argument “and you know what else i did?!” and proceed to pull the horseshoe piercing out of his nose. chaos erupts. mike’s drama loving ass is thriving."
> 
> hope u enjoy and sorry if there are any grammatical or punctuation mistakes!

“Are you sure about this Mike?” Jane asked as her and Mike walked up to the piercing and tattoo shop.

“Yes Jane, I’m sure.” Mike stated as they opened the door, the bell above it dinging, signaling their entrance as Jane sighed and mumbled an “okay.”

A few hours later, Mike stood in Jane’s room at the Byers’ house, admiring the shiny metal ring now piercing through his septum. Sure it had hurt, and sure it was an impulsive decision that Mike kind of regretted within a few minutes of getting it, but staring at it in awe in front of Jane’s standing mirror diminished any doubt about this.

Jane was sitting on her bed, wringing her hands as she nervously observed Mike. “Ya know, I really don’t think this is the best idea. Can’t you rebel against your parents in a way that’s like, not like this? Like, what if it gets infected?”

Mike rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jane. “Nope, this is the perfect way. And besides, it’s not gonna get infected Jane. Not if I follow the directions the guy gave me.”

Jane sighed as Mike turned back around to resume looking at his new piercing.

————-

Mike parked his car in the driveway of his house, pulling the visor down to get one last look at his septum before flipping the jewelry up into his nostrils, effectively hiding it from sight. He would show his parents when the time was right.

He entered his house, closing the door after him. His mother poked her head out from the kitchen, smiling when she saw that it was him.

“Hey, Mike. Where were you?” She called out to him.

“Out with Jane.” He mumbled in return as he entered the doorway to the kitchen, watching his mother open the oven door to pull out tonight’s lasagna.

“Alright. Can you set the table? Dinner’s ready.” She said. Mike muttered an “okay” and placed the plates and silverware on the table as Karen called out for Nancy, who was visiting for the weekend from college, and Ted, asking him if he could wake Holly up from her nap. Everyone sauntered down to the table, taking their sits and cutting pieces of the lasagna to put on plates. Ted dug his fork into his piece, glancing at Mike as he did.

“So, where were you tonight?” Ted inquired as he shoved the piece of lasagna into his mouth.

“Arcade. With some friends.” Mike curtly replied. Which wasn’t a complete lie, he did go to the arcade with the party earlier that afternoon before getting the impulse to get the piercing.

Ted wiped his mouth with his napkin and shot a stern look at Mike. “Michael, I think you hang out with those friends too much. Always out doing god-knows-what instead of doing anything for those grades of yours.”

 _Here we go again_ , Mike thought as he stabbed at his plate with his fork. Every discussion recently with his dad turned to this topic, his slipping grades. Yeah they weren’t as good as before, but at least he was passing. Isn’t that what his parents should care about?

“What are you talking about? I study, like, all the time!” Mike exclaimed.

Ted raised his eyebrows. “You obviously don’t do it enough since your grades are horrible!”

Mike scoffed. “My grades are _fine_ dad! I’m passing my classes, what’s the big deal?”

“The ‘big deal’ is Michael, that you’re neglecting your schoolwork to the point where it shows in your grades!” His mother cut in sternly.

Ted pointed his fork at Mike and hummed in agreement. “Your mother’s right, son. You need to have better grades if you want to get farther in life. Like your sister.” He then pointed his fork at Nancy, who was sitting next to Mike.

“Dad-” Nancy sighed.

Mike cut her off and shouted. “Well I’m fucking sorry I can’t always be like her!”

Karen’s eyes widen in surprise as she exclaimed. “Language, Michael!”

Mike rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. His father set his fork down and stared at Mike in slight anger. “Now listen young man! You better watch yourself! Maybe you shouldn’t’ve gone to that arcade tonight and just stayed here and done some work! Done something productive!” He exclaimed, almost yelling.

Mike pushed his chair back and shot up in anger. “Oh, but I did do something productive! You know what else I did tonight!?” He then proceeded to reach into his nose and pull the horseshoe piercing out, eliciting a shocked gasp from his mother.

“Mi-Michael what did you do?” She stammered out as she stared somewhat in horror.

Mike threw his hands up. “It’s kinda obvious Mom! I got a nose piercing!”

His father remained silent, staring up at his son with even more anger. Ted slowly stood up and pointed his finger at Mike, who glared at Ted in defiance. “How dare you! You disrespect us like this, Michael? Take that damn thing out right now!”

Karen and Nancy continued to stare at the altercation in stunned silence, though Nancy seemed to be enjoying it much more than Karen did.

“No dad, I can’t. I spent, like, sixty dollars on it. Can’t waste all that money, can I?” Mike smirked, happy that his plan of rebellion was working. He had exaggerated the price a little, in reality it was around forty dollars, but Mike was reveling in the anger that it caused his parents.

Now it was Ted’s turn to stare in stunned silence, his mother apparently snapping out of her trance. “Go up to your room, Michael. We’ll talk about this later.” She spoke in irritation.

Mike smirked again and walked up the stairs to his room, shutting the door as he heard his parents and Nancy arguing.

“I mean, it’s his body!” Nancy pointed out.

“Yes Nancy, but he’s 16! 16-year-olds should _not_ be getting nose piercings!” Karen replied exasperated.

Mike admired his new piercing as he was doing that afternoon, staring at it in his vanity mirror. His family continued to argue below and Mike thought about how much he actually liked his new piercing.  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated and come talk to me on my tumblr!! @wlwgods


End file.
